User talk:IMFAgent1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IMFAgent1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 21:36, September 3, 2012 No, I don't believe they are real. I'm just doing my job for the site. -Amon/Noatak 21:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Most of the newer users and anons do, so I suggest you talk to them; however, not many people go on this site anymore. -Amon/Noatak 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) hi my friend and i think we are demigods... heres why... ill start with my friend... she was scared of water when she was young and she still dosent like the sea... she didnt really cry when her aunt died and she enjoyed the graveyard... she tends to find dead things easily.... the day her mum told her that her aunt died, she was like who died?... she hates lightning... she wants to know if thats a sign... she can holds serious grudges... she is currently holding a 6 year grudge... she has serious nightmares... she thinks/hopes that she is the daughter of hades... heres mine... i think i might be the daughter of poseidon... sea creatures are 'attracted' to me... i got attacked the bluebottles but they didnt go to anyone else or sting me... and a dying octopus winked at me... im not ADD/ADHD or dyslexic... ive lived with both parents(but theyre divorced and so are hers) i dream about water a lot... i get this feeling poseidon is watching me...i love water(rain, salt and fresh)... i think ive had an experience with a hell hound when i was young but i was told it was a hallucination... when i went swimming the other day, i wasnt cold but the people i was swimming with said the pool was like ice... we were wondering if you could help... no drachma and we are in south africa... we were also wondering how/if out godly parent could contact/claim us... crazypersonkyra 17:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, IMFAgent1 here, I think you are a demigod, but I'm not so sure about your friend. If you have any more things that have happended to you both could you possibly tell me? A lot of times some people think you have to be ADD/ADHD or dyslexic to be a demigod, but the truth is, I'm neither of them so you don't. Could you tell me how old you and your friend are? I'm 13 in case you were wondering. If you read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and think you are a demigod because some of the stuff that happended to you is stuff that happened to the characters in the books, than you should really tell me other stuff that has happened to you that you think is strange because the series is mostly fiction. I f you haven't read it, than that's good, but you have, all I can tell you now is that the "All demigods sould be claimed by their 13th birthday." thing, is not true. Please contact me soon. IMFAgent1 hey! umm.... im not really sure what else to say but we've thought of a few extras.... again, ill start with her... she is 14 and she dosent look like her dad and she dosent get on well with her bro. she dosent have contact with the dad, she says hes horrible to her. she feels like shes gonna die when her bro throws her into the pool and whenever im there she tries to put in a brave face so that i dont feel bad about wanting to swim... she sees shapes in the dark and the other night she saw a dark face by her window... it took her ages to learn to swim... she into greek mythology and she loves history... me... i also dont look much like my dad... im 13 turning 14 in a few days... i am convinced there is a cyclops in my street but again, people tell me im hallucenating... i saw a dark shadow/head thing the same night she did... i am obsessed with all things to do with water... i love sitting/standing/dancing/singing in the rain..(not so much the singing though...) i can control the water temperature in my shower by shouting at it... i can kinda see and hear things that my parents cant... i also like history and greek mythology... i dont like the sun and im afraid of the dark... i have a few questions... well... one thats been bugging me for a while... what does it mean to say '' names are a powerfull thing''? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :D p.s sorry about the miss spelled words... crazypersonkyra 10:00, November 19, 2012 (UTC) umm... my friend was just wondering if our age had a significant influence... sorry crazypersonkyra 10:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) hey, you asked for more demigod stuff right? does this help? me: i get de ja vu a lot and sometimes when i dream it comes true... if i get hurt i sit out for a whlie and after a few minutes, the pain is gone. when i broke my arm, it didnt hurt. i can be a little bit violent and i have a temper and my friends think im a danger to myself(one of them is getting me safety sissors for my birthday)...i am suffering from insomnia... i hate injections... i am irritable and impatient... when i come out of water and my fingers prune, it takes like 2 minutes and it gets better and my fingers go back to normal... is there any way you could help me harness my full power(s)? my friend(her name she wants you to call her is Michelle but its not her real name): she says there was this dead bird when her and her bro went to drop a dvd at the store and he was a little ahead of her. then she stopped in front of the dead bird(dosent know why) and was just staring at it then it opened its eye. she screamed and shes pretty sure the thing was dead. it was sort of flat and squished and then it opened its eye and it was all bloodshot and red. she is freacked out. please help us. we would like to hear from you as soon as possible... i have some questions...1: what do monsters look like to people who cant see through mist? 2; what happens to mortals if the eat ambrosia and drink nectar? 3: is it like "all children of Poseidon can talk to horses"? cus i can and do talk to horses its just they dont talk back :P crazypersonkyra 18:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) hi i gathered that u r a real demigod and not a roleplayer. fyi, i am too. jay sea, daughter of Neptune. hey, i was wondering... is it possible to be an adopted child of a god, like being mortal with mortal parents but have the powers of a god/gods? cus, i had a dream where i was an adopted child of poseidon but all the gods had given me demigod powers and i had a secrate passage way to olympus even though i was mortal... and i was cross with the gods so i yelled at them... aphrodite especially... and then hera came and i told her why i was upset... i saw their faces and it was cool and wierd at the same time... and all the elements listened to me... i know it sounds crazy thats why i wanted to know if it was possible... ive benn having frequent dreams involving the gods and demigods... does that mean anything? crazypersonkyra yeah. it means alot. ive had my share of dream experiences, and i dont know what half of them mean, but ill give u my input: i dont think that the gods would adopt a mortal child and give it powers, but u might be the child of some weird obscure god that nobody knows or cares about and is a total hermit, so somebody decided to adopt u. no offense. or u might be an adopted mortal kid. or u might just have a wacky brain that need a dream-system update and are really just a demigod. you might be 'blessed' by a god, and that may give u an extra power or two, which might be why it came across as u being adopted son of poseidon 11:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) i dont really understand... what do you mean 'adopted mortal kid'? do you mean adopted by a god or a mortal? how would i know if i was 'blessed', 'adopted' or 'really a demigod'? sorry... i just dont understand... crazypersonkyra 10:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) hey long time, ihave a few queries... is it possible to get claimed during a dream? and can you be claimed by a child of the big three and still get claimed by another god/goddess? umm... also, im finding it really wired, some of my dreams are coming true... im having dreams about greek places ( like the underworld)... and i keep seeing that creepy face... like the one i told you about earlier... please help crazypersonkyra 10:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC)